


1 + 1 = 3

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EPJ Raijins are Mentioned, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Give them Hug, How Do I Tag, Komori Motoya is a Good Cousin, Love Languages, M/M, MSBY Black Jackal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Loves his Boyfriends, Miya Atsumu is Smitten, Miya Osamu is a Good Brother, Ojiro Aran is a good friend, Onigiri Miya, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Komori Motoya, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Ojiro Aran, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Relationship Problems, Spoilers, don't worry they're fine, it's not that bad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Miya Atsumu loves his partners; He loved the ways in which they were different: Kita needed physical affection, whereas Sakusa just needed someone to be there, ground him, words to express his love. Atsumu liked to say he tended to both’s needs well.Alternatively summarized as: Domestic SakuAtsuKita leads to Atsumu reflecting on his relationship with his lovers.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1 + 1 = 3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness I finally finished up this story and before New Years! Woo! This was based off 2 hcs about Sakusa and Kita's relationship dynamics with Atsumu- and it just evolved from there! So enjoy some post-timeskip domestic gays and Atsumu being absolutely in love with his boyfriends.

_Atsumu loves his partners; He loved the ways in which they were different:_

Sun broke through the curtains of the living room, it’s golden rays slowly coaxing Atsumu out of his sleep. A yawn escapes his lips before he can help it. He stretches his arms over his head, face scrunching up at a wrist that went numb from the way he slept. Craning his neck to the side to see a sleeping figure on the other side of the couch along with the smell of coffee reminded him that he was subject to another bonding time turned sleepover. Or, in short, Sakusa, Kita and Atsumu watching a movie to which they all managed to fall asleep. A smile crosses his lips at the thought. 

_Kita needed physical affection,_

“Good morning love”, Kita greets, setting two steaming cups of tea onto the coffee table in front of the couch before settling in Atsumu lap. He’s already fully awake, knowing it’s only a matter of time before he has to tend to the farm. 

“Mornin’ Shin-babe” , the blond presses a soft peck to the smaller male’s lips. 

_And Sakusa just needed someone to be there, ground him, words to express his love._

As is mentally summoned, a pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open, accompanied by a groan of “my back... “ , Atsumu chuckled, that’s what happens when you fall asleep on the couch on movie night. Well, they all fell asleep. After a long day at practice and work, bonding time was enough to knock them all out for the day. 

“Mornin’ Omi-kun!”The blond greets, a bright smile on his face, drawing a small one from the taller male. 

“Hi” Was the soft greeting he got back in turn. 

_Atsumu liked to say he tended to both’s needs well._

It’s days like these that Atsumu is reminded of how much he loves his partners.

And he was more than grateful that they got along. From their animated talks about cleaning supplies, to Kita’s care packages for Sakusa and Komori, to their movie nights. Atsumu found it a healthy practice for the two to get along, even if they weren’t romantically involved. 

When they first stepped into a polyamourous relationship, Atsumu split time spent with both of them religiously. He made sure not to spend a minute extra with one over the other. Everything was perfectly symmetric, the amount of dates they went on, the nights spent overnight, time spent on the phone with the other, yes, he went that far. Atsumu loved Kita, and he loved Sakusa, he hadn’t wanted one of them to feel more loved than the other, but their schedules called for something different:

“Okay, we need to talk.”Kita had said, one day, coffee mug in hand. His perfectly blank expression seemed to radiate calm, a perfect contrast of the words that left his mouth. Was he going to break up with him?! We’re they both going to break with him? He couldn’t help but think, because why was Sakusa here as well? He wasn’t even in the room yet, but the sound of his voice was approaching.

“No Motoya, you don’t need to beat anyone up, I swear” Sakusa’s voice echoed through the small hall that lead to the kitchen of the house. 

“Komori.” A pause, probably some sort of grumble from his cousin on the other end of the phone, “Good, I’ll see you later” 

“Sorry, I’m here now” Sakusa said politely, a polite bow addressed to Kita as he moved to take a seat on the other side of the table.

Now with both his partners facing him, this felt way more serious, as if they were about to deal a fatal blow that Atsumu just wasn’t ready for. God, they were going to leave him weren’t they. Did he do something wrong? Did he get the timing wrong? Maybe he didn’t give enough attention? Had he missed an important date? When were their anniversaries again? Had he-

“Miya” Sakusa’s voice cut through the intrusive thoughts and Atsumu’s brown eyes snapped towards the male. “We’re not breaking up with you,” He assured. Atsumu let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding before Sakusa continued, “We just wanted to have a discussion. Because clearly--,” he pauses, “--this isn’t working out.”

Atsumu raised a brow out of confusion at the statement , what isn’t working out?

… 

_“I’m probably being selfish,” Sakusa decided as he walked alongside Komori one day. Their conversation had been getting absolutely nowhere, so Komori was relieved the spiker finally let out what was on his mind. Luckily, Komori knew what this was about, if the almost distressed texts from Sakusa for the past week were anything to go by._

_“Hey, no, you’re not being selfish” Komori had said, “You want his undivided attention when he’s with you and that’s completely okay. Talk to him. I don’t like that this relationship is putting a strain on you.”_

_Sakusa considers, he doesn’t want to leave MIya. They knew there would be struggles when they got into a relationship, but they’re going about this wrong and avoidance is getting them nowhere. So he internally decides to agrees with his cousin. He doesn't speak for a few minutes, opting to let the silence between them stretch on instead as he thought. The spiker then checks the time, “Thanks for talking to me Motoya, I know you and the rest of the EPJ Raijins have a game in an hour”._

_“I’d always take time off for you Kiyoomi, that’s what family’s for.” The libero answered, clicking his tongue._

_“Alright, good luck with your game.”He bids._

_“You’ll be watching right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Celebratory meal, on you?”The libero had asked with a pleading tone._

_“Only if you win” The latter scoffed, rolling his eyes, just another day of Komori trying to run Sakusa bankrupt. Komori lets out a triumphant , ‘yes!’ before they bid their goodbyes, the libero had to run off to catch his train to the gym. Sakusa sighs, wondering if Kita-san is having the same issues as himself._

...

_Kita was having the exact same issues. Kita noticed the ‘subtle’ glances at the time, Atsumu made during their time together, noticed the way Atsumu’s attention wasn’t fully on him. And it came to the point that the constant lack of the setter’s mental presence irritated him. Kita just wondered if this was on him in some way, he doesn’t know what to say. Kita is not the one in love with two people, maybe this is how it’s supposed to be and he’ll have to deal with it._

_“No, that’s not how it works”Aran cut the rice farmer’s thoughts. Kita almost forgot he was rambling to the volleyball player over the phone._

_“Oh?”_

_Aran gives an affirmative hum before explaining, “It’s just Atsumu being unsure, I just think he doesn’t want to hurt you or Sakusa-kun by spending more time with one of you more”_ _  
_ _“But I don’t mind that. It hurts me more that he’s not fully here with me on the occasions that we do have time together” Kita admits._

_“Then you have to tell him Shin, nothing will be solved if you dance around it.”_

_“Are you sure? It could just be me, I’ve never been good on emotions or relationships, I could be reading into it wrong.”Was the response from the farmer._

_“Shinsuke, the most important part of a relationship is communication. If you two want this to work out, you must, 100% talk to each other and sort this out. I can tell this has been bugging you for a while.”_

_If Kita was honest, the topic has been on his mind for a while. Aran seemed to be able to read him even over the phone. Hesitancy didn’t suit Kita well, so Aran could infer that something was deep on the other's mind._

_A sigh, “Okay, I will talk to him, thanks Ojiro”._

_“Anytime Shin”._

… 

“Trying to spend an equal amount of time with both of us.”Kita clarified, “You’re only putting a strain on your relationships and yourself.”He says, eyes searching Atsumu for a sign of confirmation. He’s satisfied when he receives a hum, “You know you don’t have to do that right?”

Sakusa immediately cuts in, “Kita-san and I have been talking. It’s clear we don’t love each other like we love you. And we know you don’t want us to feel jealous of each other. However, you don’t need to spend every moment making sure you’ve given us an equal amount of time with you”.

“If I’m honest, watching you stare at the clock while I cook , isn’t the most enjoyable way to spend date night.” Kita said with a soft chuckle, Atsumu’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“We understand all our schedules are getting hectic,” Kita continued. He wasn’t wrong, harvest season was incoming, Osamu had made him all too aware, already counting the days till his new delivery of rice from Kita’s farm. Sakusa’s off-season was almost over, and Atsumu was due to sign a contract to join a professional team any day now. They’re adults now, the bliss of an open schedule was no longer all too common. “We’re happy to just spend time with you. And I won’t become envious if you choose to spend a week with Sakusa, or even if you choose to go on a vacation with him”He states. 

“We’re two different people, we don’t need the same things, you of all people should know this” Sakusa concluded. Atsumu almost scoffs at that, highschool memories of people continuously comparing himself with his twin. God, he can’t even imagine being the same as ‘Samu. They were completely different people. For heaven's sake, Osamu is running an onigiri shop while Atsumu’s going pro in volleyball. 

“Exactly” Kita says, a smirk that must be amusement, crossing his face at Atsumu’s almost disgusted reaction. 

Atsumu shakes his head to clear his thoughts, back to their initial conversation, “Are you sure? Both of you?’ , two affirmative nods are enough to satisfy him. “Alright, I’m glad, my calendar was practically crying from being divided” He laughed. The fond smiles he received in response to his ‘joke’ was enough to melt his heart.

Following the conversation, Atsumu felt he could breathe again. He gladly signed his contract with the MSBY Black Jackals, where he’d be able to play on court Sakusa … now without the worry and guilt of an imbalance of shared time. 

Over the next few months, Atsumu came to the realization that Sakusa and Kita were totally different. It’s what Atsumu loves about them. It’s their difference that makes their relationship so whole. The puzzle pieces that fit together almost perfectly. Where Kita was more seemingly emotionally distant, Sakusa filled it with his emotional wisdom. In the same way, where Sakusa cannot provide physical intimacy, Kita is there. 

Kita had always been a person Atsumu looked up to. There was an air of respect around him, yet it was his seeming ‘perfection’ that drew Atsumu to him. He was one of the only people who saw through that blank expression. He found that Kita was, as a matter of fact, not a robot, despite his ‘rituals’ that never cut any corners. And Kita was no otherworldly figure, despite having beauty that proved the heavens had favorites - rather, Kita was just another highschool student. One that cried when he received Inarazaki’s captain jersey because he hadn’t understood how he managed to earn such a title. Kita notably had difficulty understanding and expressing his emotions. Aran was often someone Kita turned to with random questions on emotions. Aran almost had a heart attack when Kita asked him ‘how do I know if I’m in love?’ all of a sudden. Nonetheless, Kita was emotionally distant, but he was trying his best. Whenever there was a miscommunication between the two, Kita would be first to apologize and try to talk it out. 

Additionally, Kita was surprisingly a cuddlebug. And more often than not, Atsumu would find his former captain in his arms. No words needed to be exchanged to have quality time and express how they felt for each other. Some of Atsumu’s favorite moments consisted of just himself and Kita wrapped in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and other soft touches when they came home from after a particularly strenuous day at work. So Atsumu wasn’t really surprised when he found out Kita’s love language was physical touch. 

… 

_“I suppose that makes the most sense.''Kita responded when the results popped onto the laptop that rested on his lap, between the two males._

_“I hadn’t expected anything else,”Atsumu said with a prideful expression._

_“Oh really… Then why did you make me do the test?”_

_A pause, a soft laugh from Kita. And it was so unfair how beautiful Kita looked laughing, despite the fact he was making fun of Atsumu._

_“You’re so mean to me Shinuke”the setter had whined._

_“Only a tad” Kita responded as he closed the laptop and set it on the table. Without the risk of a laptop breaking, Atsumu gently pushed Kita down on the couch, leaving loving kisses over his face._

… 

Sakusa had always been someone Atsumu was interested in. Perhaps it was the desire to be the one Sakusa calls for a set, that drew Atsumu to him. Sakusa was calm, but had this competitive spark that inspired Atsumu to be his absolute best when on court with the ace, no matter what side of the court they were on. Sakusa had a perfect focus, and a strive to improve, and Atsumu related all too much to him. Sakusa only took perfect sets, Atsumu was going to give him all that and more. 

Sakusa wasn’t like Kita, but that didn’t make him any less of a lover. Unlike Kita, Sakusa wasn’t the best with physical contact, his mysophobia was a constant barrier that kept him from that. However, there were somedays in which Sakusa was able to push through and leave small touches that made Atsumu’s heart jump in immeasurable pride and happiness. When Sakusa kissed him for the first time, Atsumu was sure he died and went to heaven. Now being a professional volleyball player, Sakusa felt the need to work on his mysophobia, so Komori was often helping with exposure therapy. And Atsumu was always there to support his love, and understood when Sakusa needed his space. Besides, he didn’t mind the absence of touch, when he first decided he wanted to be in a relationship with male, he hadn’t expected much physical touch in the first place. However Atsumu found himself confused as to what Sakusa needed to feel loved, gifts were valued, time watching movies were nice, but both hadn’t met Sakusa’s satisfaction. So after a quick test, they discovered Sakusa’s love language was words of affirmation.

… 

_“Should have seen that one coming”The wavy haired male responded behind his mask._

_“Kiyoomi, we’re so dumb! We tried every other one but words of affirmation!” Atsumu had groaned , letting out a soft chuckle._

_‘Don’t lump my intelligence with yours, that’s a personal insult” Sakusa had a scoffed, amused smile hidden behind that mask._

_Atsumu gasped, mouth opening and closing as if he was a fish out of water. What was it with his lovers making fun of him?_

_“Omi-kun!” Atsumu had whined, but the way Sakusa’s eyes turned up to indicate his smile held Atsumu’s heart captive. The setter sighs, resting a head atop his hand, staring at Sakusa fondly, “I love you”_

_“I love you too Atsumu”_

… 

Atsumu’s love language revolved around quality time. So whether it was cuddling, having meaningful conversations , or going on dates, Atsumu enjoyed every second of it. The setter felt most adored when Sakusa and Kita put aside time to visit/spend time with him. It absolutely put an arrow through his heart knowing that his lovers found time for him, even when their schedules threatened the frequency of those sacred times. 

They figured it out via a series of unfortunate events though: It was the height of the Division 1 season, after practice, all Sakusa and Atsumu wanted to do was return to their respective homes. Atsumu’s schedule was just as follows: wake up, jog, eat breakfast, go to practice, return home, eat dinner, sleep. Lunch and showers fell somewhere in between and Atsumu felt exhausted by the time he’d collapse in his bed. But the lack of his lover’s presence was driving him up a wall. Sure, he saw Sakusa at practice, they were both in the starting lineup, but everything at practice was - well, practice, nothing that Atsumu _needed_. And Kita was busy working from four am, yes, the heavens blessed this man with the ability to wake up at such ungodly hours, to four pm. Adding three extra hours due to harvest season left Kita working till seven. Atsumu knew all this, and still his heart ached. So when desperate times called for desperate measures, he dropped by Onigiri Miya after practice one night. After a mental breakdown in front of his twin over onigiri, two phone calls, and Osamu yelling at both his lovers for how stupid they were not to have realized Atsumu needed them around, they were set for a bigger discussion on what happened, and how to move on. 

Sure, it put a hole somewhere in their relationship, but holes were just empty spaces for some soil, seeds and a new, beautiful, flower to grow. And if anything, it just made them stronger and more aware. 

The sound of Kita’s voice breaks him from his reminiscing, “What are you thinking about love?”

“Thinking?” A chuckle from Sakusa as he continued “That’s a rare one”

“So mean to me Omi-omi!” The setter gasped as if he’d been betrayed, bringing soft laughter from his lovers. 

Atsumu didn’t hide the fondness in his tone as he broke the comfortable silence, “I was just thinking of how much I love you two”

 ** _Love_**. 

It was something his fans couldn’t give him, no matter how elated Atsumu felt from the praise. 

It will be next week when he’ll reminisce on this again. When he’ll be on court, golden #13 printed across his uniform as he chooses between his multiple talented spikers, and a specific #15 will receive the perfect set and slam the ball onto the court. Next week he’ll try out his new hybrid serve which will earn the Jackals five service aces, and a few pissed off eagles. Next week he’ll hop off the euphoria of a sweet victory and look into the stands to see Kita watching with immeasurable pride . And Atsumu will smile, proud of just how far they’ve come. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thanks for reading!  
> Gahh, I just love me some domestic SakuAtsuKita, but I had to add details of course! And to think that started this all was two headcannons: 'Sakusa is more emotionally available to make up for Kita's emotional distance" and "Kita is physically present to make up for Sakusa's lack thereof"
> 
> I've been procrastinating on this story so much! It was the 2nd story I started writing but somehow I managed to publish 8 stories before I could finish this one! Ideas just kept popping up randomly! AHHHH!
> 
> Anyways!  
> Feel free to leave comments and/or Kudos! 
> 
> And Happy New Year :')


End file.
